


Critical Failure

by Infinite_Volume



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bulges, Butt Slapping, Corruption, Cum Inflation, Extreme, F/M, Huge balls, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Robots, Screaming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small dom, cum, excessive cum, extreme hyper, giant, goliath - Freeform, huge ass, huge penis, huge thighs, huge woman, hyper cum, hyper inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Volume/pseuds/Infinite_Volume
Summary: New in a line of previously all-female giant robots: The S.H.O.T.A. Goliath.Female Goliath Units are often used to contain world-level threats of sexual over-productivity, but recently they've been coming back from missions damaged. The technicians that produce Goliath Units have, therefore, created a male bot to stress-test the newest, biggest, and best female models. This is a highly-classified set of logs documenting S.H.O.T.A's first test.





	Critical Failure

**Product ID:**  G-U.M00001  
**Codename:** S.H.O.T.A. (State-of-the-art Hyper Orgasm Trail Automaton)  
**Date Manufactured:**  05/08/2018  
**Shipped To:**  OLO Corp. Headquarters, Special R&D Lab

 **Product Description:**  G-U.M0001 is the first synthetic humanoid in a generation of male sex Goliath Units, intended exclusively for company use in research and development of female sex Goliath Units. G-U.M00001 is not intended for recreational use. Failure to contain G-U.M00001 within company headquarters could result in excessive damage of personal and private property, grievous bodily harm, and extreme flooding; because this unit has not yet undergone testing, there is no way of telling how much cum it can release. G-U.M00001, codenamed S.H.O.T.A. (also referred to as “Shota” in some documents) is a partially organic automaton. Unlike all female sex Goliath Units manufactured up to this point, S.H.O.T.A. is a cyborg made partially of living flesh and as such it is capable of producing its own cum. S.H.O.T.A. has a core of live human, animal, alien, and monster tissue samples located in his pelvic cavity. This mass of tissue was harvested with consent from the most virile targets whose orgasms were contained by past-generation female Goliath Units. The list of tissue donors includes: 7 stadium-level threats, 5 city-level threats, 4 continent-level threats, 1 planet-level threat, and 1 solar-level threat. A report from the OLO Corp. Biotech Department claims that, with such powerful tissue combined and mounted within S.H.O.T.A, the male sex Goliath Unit has the potential to become a constellation-level threat or greater: A scale of emergency that our current line of female sex Goliath Units have never encountered.

S.H.O.T.A. is to remain offline at all times when not actively engaged in tests. Emergency shut-off is accessible only through its rectum. To deactivate this Goliath Unit, insert a silicone rod about 10 inches deep into its rectum; in the absence of a silicone rod, any object with 10 insertable inches can be substituted. Emergency shut-off procedures are authorized for all levels of OLO Corp. staff in the event that his partnered test subject experiences a critical failure. Shut-off procedures are also authorized in the case that any member of staff notes that S.H.O.T.A. is conscious in any location other than approved test chambers.

To activate S.H.O.T.A. for testing, [[[LEVEL 9 CLEARANCE REQUIRED]]]

 **WARNING:**  S.H.O.T.A. is not allowed to see females while he is active. Any female observers must stay behind tinted glass and wear protective clothing while within viewing distance of a live S.H.O.T.A. This mandate is for the safety of all female employees.

_Experiment Log_

**Name:**  Dr. Ashley Pryce  
**Date:** 05/14/2018  
**Test Chamber:** Accelerated time field  
**Date (Test Chamber):** 05/14/2018  
**Test Subjects:**  G-U.M00001, G-U.F00001.G7

 **Notes:**  Beginning tests with Shota and our Seventh Generation Goliath Unit, Model 1 (Nicknamed: “Girtha”). This will be an extreme stress test in the time chamber, meant to test Girtha’s ability to contain a galaxy-level threat: A level of hyper productivity yet unwitnessed on Earth. The sixth generation of Goliath Unit was only barely able to contain the solar-level threat it encountered, so further improvements can definitely be made to our designs. Model 3 of generation six showed signs of abdominal stretching near the very end of her mission; if she didn’t hold up, there’s no telling what could have happened…

I might be getting a little dramatic for a research journal – but hey, somebody’s gotta read these things in the future. I might as well keep them interesting. Anyway…

My team and I took extra care in refining the design for Girtha’s artificial womb. New advances in polymers research in the materials wing gave us access to a reflexive-strength, self-repairing material which we’ve constructed her entire containment system out of. Like the last 3 generations before Girtha, Generation Seven has access to a syphoning fission reactor in each of her “ovaries.” If the model functions correctly, she should be able to suck all of Shota’s sperm into her ovaries before any signs of abdominal inflation. Theoretical models have approved Girtha for continuous function for a duration of 67,964,110,384 [[[UNITS WITHELD]]] and a maximum flow rate of 999,999 lieters-per-[[[UNITS WITHELD]]]. This places Girtha far beyond the capacity of her predecessors. She is truly our greatest work. I’d be surprised if we ever needed to make another one of her, to be honest. My hypothesis is that Shota will break shortly after reaching the output of a constellation-level threat.

I’ve had Girtha lay flat on her stomach and chest, rear raised slightly in the air so as to provide a suitable level of clearance for Shota’s tool. Man, that thing must be 7-times the size of his body. He’d be able to fit his entire body snugly in just one of his testicles, too. It looks freakishly huge even when compared to Girtha’s multi-story frame – Shota’s cock is bigger than her entire arm.

I’m activating Shota remotely from three rooms away in accordance with the safety information provided in his manual. Time acceleration will begin at 1000x so that we can observe the normal function of both Goliath Units before beginning the stress test.

—-

 **Name:**  Dr. Ashley Pryce  
**Date:** 05/15/2018  
**Test Chamber:** Accelerated time field  
**Date (Test Chamber):** 02/07/2021  
**Test Subjects:**  G-U.M00001, G-U.F00001.G7

 **Notes:**  I’ve returned to the monitoring room one day after activating Shota. It’s been 1000 days in the test chamber. I’ll decelerate the time field for one hour, so that I can perform real-time observations and data collection.

Girtha’s data panel seems to indicate that she’s functioning properly. Internal pressure: 15,000 psi. Reactor energy output: Normal. Energy production and high pressures in her artificial womb both indicate that Shota is producing cum, as expected. There isn’t any splatter or leakage behind Girtha, but I can hear low, wet slapping noises from the observation desk. Girtha’s lubrication system is working excellently.

Looking at the data logs from the pair’s last three months of sex, Girtha’s internal pressure seems to peak at 18,000 psi around September of every year and gradually trend down to 15,000 over a 365 day period – this must be Shota’s orgasm cycle. The relative stability of these numbers over time also suggest that Shota’s cum releases in a constant, low-pulse stream; these observations support documentation from low-scale tests that the biotech department performed with Shota’s parts before full assembly.

Speaking of which, all of Shota’s parts seem to be functioning properly as well. His sack is tensed up and drawn in close to his body: another sign that the unit is experiencing an orgasm. I don’t have the exact numbers with me now, but I’m sure each of those testicles must be at least 50 kg. I can’t even imagine how living organisms could walk around with genitals like that.

I’m resuming time acceleration before I clock out today; the time chamber will be set to 7000x for 24 hours. This’ll bring us up to safety benchmark 1 (equal to a solar-level threat), where the last model experienced light damage in the field.

—-

 **Name:**  Dr. Ashley Pryce  
**Date:** 05/16/2018  
**Test Chamber:** Accelerated time field  
**Date (Test Chamber):** 04/08/2037  
**Test Subjects:**  G-U.M00001, G-U.F00001.G7

 **Notes:**  I could immediately tell that something strange had happened when I got to the office today. It was about two degrees warmer at the ground floor reception desk than it is outside right now. I asked the building maintenance staff if they had turned on the heater, but they told me they hadn’t. Fortunately, most of the rooms in the underground research lab are temperature controlled. My hypothesis is that warm air from the test chamber has been flowing into the main offices through the ventilation ducts. I heard gossiping from couple of accountants in the elevator that there’s a strong smell in their breakroom this morning.

Shota is generating an intense heat inside the test chamber; I can actually feel it inside of my cooled observation booth, even with six feet of steel and insulation between the two rooms. It might be a little unprofessional of me to say this, but I almost wish I could do my work in my underwear today. My chest is absolutely soaked in my own sweat and my throat is drying out incredibly fast. I’ll have to request some fans from my boss; I don’t think I can keep working in this room at sweltering temperatures like this. Perhaps we’ve underestimated the power of the Shota unit. Girtha seems to be holding up well, though. Her internal pressure seems to be climbing gradually: 50,000 psi at the time of writing. This is a good sign for the durability of our latest line. If Girtha is representative of the build quality coming out of our mass-production, then I have no doubt that Generation 7 can contain solar-level threats without trouble. Girtha shows no signs of abdominal bulging and neither her external appearance nor her body language indicates physical or mental distress.

Management has approved me to keep the test subjects out of accelerated time for 8 hours today to measure their vitals. This test log will be addended as necessary if there are unexpected developments in the chamber.

 **Addendum:**  Perhaps I spoke to soon about the strength of the S.H.O.T.A. unit – the goliath seems to be sparking and shaking more violently than before. The test may need to be shut down early to send him in for repairs. I’m disappointed in the biotech department…Didn’t they say Shota was able to last longer? It doesn’t look like Girtha is anywhere close to her half-way mark yet. I’m setting time acceleration to 25000x before leaving work today. I don’t think Shota will make it the whole night, and I’m concerned the accuracy of our test could be affected if Girtha is allowed too long of a break in the middle of her exam. We can’t approve her for constellation-level threat containment without documented evidence, and Shota is only performing at about half of that level. The time field should invert in the event of a critical failure, freezing both Goliath Units in suspended animation. I’ll have to send Shota in for repairs when I get back tomorrow.

I’ve also put in a request to have air from the lab’s ventilation system redirected to the city’s powerplants. All that extra heat might as well be put to good use for somebody. I’m sure the accountants will appreciate it, too.

—-

 **Name:**  Dr. Ashley Pryce  
**Date:** 05/17/2018  
**Test Chamber:** Accelerated time field  
**Date (Test Chamber):** 07/20/2086  
**Test Subjects:**  G-U.M00001, G-U.F00001.G7

 **Notes:** More unusual conditions coming into work today. It’s still hot in the observation room – it’s like a desert in here, even those fans I had put in. Seems like the city’s powerplants weren’t able to accept this much hot air, either. Unfortunately, some of the electrical equipment has been damaged; most of the machinery vital to this test is still operational, though.

Shota’s sparking and shaking hasn’t stopped, but much to my surprise neither has his thrusting. Actually, it seems like he’s pumping into Girtha even faster than before. The minivan-sized testicles hanging from his undercarriage are moving independently of one another now, slapping wildly against Girtha’s behind. Whatever rhythm Shota started this test with, the poor thing has completely lost it. He’s moving quite jerkily, and his entire body seems to be locked in a state of non-stop shivering. Looking at the numbers the display is giving me, I’m not all that surprised that he’s reacting this way…

Shota’s output levels have skyrocketed since yesterday. The pulse cycle is almost completely unobservable now, if it even exists. He’s releasing cum in higher and higher volumes with every day; any dip occurring in output has been masked by the continuous escalation of his orgasm. I brought both of the subjects back into a regular 1x time field for one hour at the beginning of my shift today and in just that short period of time Shota’s ejaculation intensified by a factor of 0.005. Across just one year, assuming the rate of his ejaculation doesn’t accelerate any further, Shota would be producing at approximately 43 times his current levels – that’d be enough to make him a pan-galactic threat!

I must say, Biotech certainly has impressed me. Not only has Shota far exceeded the limits they theorized, he has also proven Girtha’s durability for a threat level we’ve never even thought possible. This line of Goliath Units has passed with flying colors.

Now the only question is when Shota will finally break. He surely can’t last much longer. Then again, Girtha has definitely seen better days. Her glutes are looking really worn out, and all the heat that Shota’s thrusting generates has melted the matte, grey plastic into a dark, glistening, sticky semisolid. They’re giggling like gelatin now, and there are strings of viscous tar clinging to Shota’s chest. The lips on Girtha’s vagina aren’t gripping as tightly anymore, either. They’ve lost their vacuum seal, but Shota’s extreme girth is functioning as a cork of sorts to keep anything from spilling out.

Oh! Just as I’m writing this Girtha seems to be getting up off of her stomach and repositioning onto a raised ledge in her chamber. Shota is still clinging to her butt, thrusting as he has been this entire time. She has her arms braced up against the wall and her head is hung low. Maybe Girtha  _will_  end up breaking before Shota? If she does, the data I’d receive from the test could be invaluable in our mission to create bigger and stronger Goliath Units.

I’m going to leave the time field disabled for now – with Shota and Girtha in the states they are, there’s no telling who’ll break down first or just how soon it’ll happen. Still no signs of abdominal bulging yet, but the numbers her internal computer are sending back tell me she’s nearing capacity. I’ve also just gotten permission from my managers to stay here overnight, just in case anything happens to them. I guess this is my excuse to finally undress in this stuffy room.

—-

 **Name:**  Dr. Ashley Pryce  
**Date:** 05/18/2018, Early Morning ( _1:48 AM_ )  
**Test Chamber:** Standard  
**Date (Test Chamber):** 07/21/2086  
**Test Subjects:**  G-U.M00001, G-U.F00001.G7

 **Notes:** N/A

 **Attachment (Audio File, Transcribed & Interpreted by [[[**ŕ̡̰̠̗̳̯̲̥̞͓̟̥̜̟̓̎̆̍̎͐̉̓̒̒̋͌͞e̷̢̛̻̬̹̠̻̜̞͚̩͆ͭͣ͋ͯ̇ͮ̍̽̆̍̚͜d́̓͐ͬ̓ͦ̿ͧ͌͏̛̠̙͙͕̫̯͢a̛͔̭͚̪̳̜͓̿̒ͯͨ̓̔͞c̨̿̏ͫͤ̈͌̋́̐̃̿̾̐̇ͥ͠͏̯̜̲̮̼̞̝͚͇̜̪͈̤̥̭̦̕͝t̰̲̦͎ͯ̏̔͐̑ͫ̐̿ͦͨͧ̽̊͒ͫ̃̇ͣ͟ĕ͓̠̬͉̟̟͔̊̔̃͟͜͠͝d̢̛̍̿̆͐ͤ̔͋͆̚͜ **]]]** **):**

Hello? Is this thing working?  _Oh God…_

[Loud moaning and screaming can be heard in the background. The voice is female, and it is somewhat muffled. Wet slapping noises and rumbling can also be heard reverberating through the room.]

This is Dr. Ashley Pryce, Employee ID 81005. Shota has gone completely out of control, and the emergency control panel’s been fried by the heat. It’s 46.1°C in the control room now, and 110 degrees in the test chamber!  _110 degrees Celcius!_ How th–

[The moaning intensifies, and the sound of fists banging against metal cuts Dr. Pryce off mid-sentence.]

Shota’s orgasm suddenly spiked! The flow and pressure don’t even register on my device anymore – the numbers are too big!

[Girtha’s continues to scream, and the smacking noises made by Shota’s thrusts grow louder and more frequent.]

I-I think I can see Girtha bracing up against the wall in front of her! Oh God! Her stomach! It’s fucking  _enormous_!

[The moaning continues.]

Shit! I can’t shut off Shota if my control panel is busted!

[Cacophonous gurgling overpowers Dr. Pryce’s voice.]

No no no no no! I heard that right before his orgasm spiked. Is it happening again?! What am I gonna do?  _What am I gonna do?_

[The smacking and gurgling gets louder. Dr. Pryce doesn’t speak for a few seconds, but the faint sounds of footsteps and tools dropping on the floor can be heard.]

I…I have to…

[Something heavy crashes down from the ceiling.]

_I’ve found a 12-inch wrench in the toolbox! I don’t have much time left! There isn’t anyone else here and I need to shut Shota off!_

[The sealed door to the observation room can be heard opening. Girtha continues to scream.]

_Dr. Pryce, signing off! F-fuck! I really hope this works!_

**[[[END OF RECORDING]]]**

* * *

**Patient Name:**  Ashley Pryce  
**Employee ID:**  81005  
**Date:** 05/20/2018  
**Condition:** Healthy, stable  
**Reason for Stay:**  Light psychological trauma, near drowning, light burns

 **Doctor’s Notes:** The nurses still can’t get the stink out of Ashley’s hair, but Miss Pryce herself says that she doesn’t mind it all too much. She seems to have taken treatment well; all of her vitals are normal, and her burns have disappeared. I’m still worried about her mental state, though. She’s been making inappropriate sexual passes at the male staff, something her coworkers say is unusual behavior for her.

Ashley Pryce will be discharged from our medical facility tomorrow and allowed a month’s worth of paid home leave while the cleaning crew siphons all of the sperm out of the labs. If Ashley hadn’t taken the action she had, things could have turned out much worse for everyone.

* * *

**Name:**  Dr. Ashley Pryce  
**Date:** 06/22/2018  
**Test Chamber:** Accelerated time field, gravity multiplier, temperature control, 30-angle video  
**Date (Test Chamber):** 06/22/2018  
**Test Subjects:**  G-U.M00001β, G-U.F00001.G8, G-U.F00002.G8, G-U.F00003.G8

 **Notes:** Beginning tests with Shota 2.0 and three of our latest generation of female sex Goliath Units. I can’t wait to see how the upgrades I’ve made will effect Shota…

**Author's Note:**

> Illustration by Fancy Chicken (Discord/Tumblr)


End file.
